


The Cabin

by superbordom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Series Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbordom/pseuds/superbordom
Summary: Dean takes a drive through heaven and finds something.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my interpretation of the series finale. Hope you like it.

Dean found the cabin after he turned down a random road. He stopped and he knew who’s it was, who he had found. 

He pulled up and put Baby in park, letting her idle for a second before turning her off and walking up to the door. 

He hesitated only for a second before pushing through the door without knocking. 

As soon as he stepped over the doorway he felt like he had come home. He felt safe, felt happy, felt secure. 

The figure that stood on the other side of the main room turned around, looking the same in his trenchcoat, with his bright blue eyes and messy black hair.

“Cas” Dean breathed out. Cas smiled in return. 

And then they were both moving, meeting in the middle of the room in a hug that Dean could only describe as perfect. 

They stood there holding each other neither one wanting to be the one that pulled away, until Dean could not take it anymore. He slightly raised his head from the crook of Cas’ neck and he whispered the words that had been weighing on his heart, since Cas had said them to him. 

“I love you.” 

Dean hugged Cas desperately and said those words again, “I love you. I love you. I love you … Cas … I love you.” The last time begin said through a broken sob as Dean finally let himself feel the heartbreak of losing Cas to the Empty, getting him back and being slightly terrified that he was going to disappear. 

Cas instead of disappearing, held him tight and whispered those same words back mixed with comforts and Dean started to feel so at peace. 

Cas held Dean for a long while, until they shifted and stilled with their foreheads touching as they breathed the same air. 

When their lips finally met it was everything Dean had dreamed of and more, because he was not only with Cas, but there was no apocalypse, no demon or angel or Chuck problems. No spells or monsters or deals. It was just them and the now open road of heaven, ready to be explored. 

Dean stole a couple quick kisses from Cas before pulling him into another hug and murmuring “Cas” against the angel’s neck. The word holding promises that Dean never could have kept when they were alive. Promises of freedom, and safety. But mostly the word held promises of together, without secrets and burdens.

It was everything he has wished for and everything he never thought he deserved, but as he stood there with his best friend, the love of his life, knowing the he could see his mother and father whenever, and all of his friends, and that Sammy would be there soon; he didn’t care what he thought he deserved. He knew that he was going to enjoy this to the fullest extent, and be happy surrounded by the best parts of his life.


End file.
